


You Can't Fix Something That Isn't Broken

by sociopathicmoose (Werebr0kenppl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/sociopathicmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally breaks the table. Sam is not amused, and sends him to get a new one from Ikea. Hilarity ensues as Dean and Cas try to put it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Fix Something That Isn't Broken

One night, after a particularily long week in which Cas and Dean hadn't seen much of each other, they were having a very enthusiastic reunion. Try as they did, they didn't even make it to Dean's bedroom and it ended with Dean banging Cas over the table. When they were both spent and satisfied, Dean leaned himself forward to rest on top of Cas for just a second, but the table couldn't support both of their combined weight, and Dean, Cas, and table went crashing to the floor.  
Unfortunately, Sam thought the worst when he heard the crash and yelps of surprise, and went running out of his room; soon as he saw the damage, he was wishing he hadn't gotten up.  
" _Jesus_ you guys, I thought we agreed on you guys keeping that stuff in your room," he said turning back to his room almost as quick as he left it.

  
The next morning, to say Sam wasn't happy was an understatement.  
"You guys have serious issues, you know that? Now where am I gonna sit and drink my coffee and look for stuff online?" Sam said as he stared down at the mess of a pile their table used to be.  
"You could go to a coffeeshop," Dean suggested with a smirk.  
"Or I could send you to Ikea to go get another table to replace the one you broke, all because you couldn't make if five seconds to get to your room, I swear sometimes you two are like a bunch of rabbits."  
"Just cos you're jealous cos you didn't get laid last night," Dean shot back.  
"Just go to the damn store, Dean."  
"I'll go to the store, but you can't make me go to Ikea, that store is far too ginormous and has far too much in it to be good."  
"Bring Cas with you, if you're soo afraid of a freaking store."  
"I'm not afraid of the store itself, I'm afraid of getting lost in it and never seeing the light of day again. But whatever, I'll go get you a new table, Bitch."  
"Jerk."

About 20 minutes later, Dean found himself lost in living room stuff, somewhere along the way missing the exit to dining room stuff. He was walking past a bedroom set when he noticed a familiar tan trench coat resting on one.  
"Cas, what are you doing? Get up and help me find the freaking dining section, this place is impossible."  
"This mattress feels almost the same as yours," Cas said as he kinda bounced himself on the bed, "only there isn't the little creak when you fall back on it after the first time we-"  
"Cas let's just go," Dean said, cutting off the angel.  
Cas just gave him a look and got off the bed, and followed Dean, though neither of them knew where they were going. As soon as they managed to find all the different tables, Dean was overwhelmed by the quantity of different kinds they had. He did the first thing he could think of; called Sammy.  
"What, Dean, get my table yet?"  
"Yeah, about that, which kind should i get? There are like 2000 to choose from," Dean said, heavy with scarcasm.  
"I don't know..... a _table_? Not that hard, Dean." And with that, Sam hung up.

  
"Here, this looks like a nice one," Dean said, gesturing to the one directlly in front of Dean and Cas.  
Cas just stared at Dean like he'd grown a third eye for a few seconds too long, before speaking. "No. We cannot get this table, Dean."  
" _Christ_ , why not, Cas?"  
"Because it doesn't match the color of the wood in the rest of the batcave, it would look strange."  
"Since when in the hell have you become an interior decorator, Cas?"  
Cas had nothing to say to that, just stared to the table to the left of the inital one Dean suggested.  
Dean sighed. "Fine, we'll get that table then, damn."  
The two made their way to the place to get the unassembled table from the lower level.  
After wandering the aisles, hopelessly lost for a good 15 minutes, they finally found someone to help them find their table.

  
Soon as they got back, Sam was in the process of cleaning up the old table.  
"Oh good, you survived. See, told you it wasn't so bad," Sam said teasingly.  
"Shut it, Sammy. Here's your god-damned table." Dean said, laying the box unceremoniously on the ground.  
"You have to put it together, Dean."  
"And why is that."  
"Becasue. You were the one who broke the old one so you get to fix it for everybody."  
Dean grunted as he got down onto the floor to get started. After a second, Cas joined him.  
"Well, good. Least I have some help."  
Several minutes later, and the room was very full of tension; Dean and Cas were having problems getting the legs on the table correctly, meanwhile Sam was sitting in his chair laughing at the pair of them.  
"Cas damnit, you put it on fucking backwards."  
"Dean, I did no such thing, it's flipped upside down, that's why it looks like it's backwards."  
"Damn it, Cas, we can still fix this."  
"Dean, _it's not broken_!"  
"Oh my god you guys, just go find something else to do and I'll finish it," Sam said as he got down onto the floor. As amusing as it was, he'd had enough of their bickering.  
To purposefully piss off his brother, Dean turned to address Cas and said his question aloud, when he could have very well just thought it and Cas would have gotten the picture.  
"Hey Cas, since Sammy's letting us go we should go have _awesome_ shower sex," before he turned and left Sam to his table.  
"I swear to God Dean, if you break anything in the bathroom too you and Cas can find your own place to live!" Sam called after the pair.  
Dean just called back over his shoulder before closing the door, "I'll try not to, no gurantees though."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr that was like 'imagine your otp putting furniture together from ikea' and somebody commented about dean and cas and after the extended promo today i figured everybody could use some fluff. the 'damn it cas we can fix this' and the 'dean its not broken' were taken off the post.


End file.
